In the stated processes with punch transfer onto a substrate, such as micro contact printing (μCP), for example, and also embossing processes and/or printing processes for producing semiconductor substrates, in many cases it is necessary to cause the punching operation to take place in a defined atmosphere—such as a shielding-gas atmosphere, for example—or in a vacuum or partial vacuum. Since an adjustment/positioning of the semiconductor substrates relative to the punch is required, hitherto adjusting devices have been arranged within a chamber that is capable of having the defined atmosphere applied to it.
By reason of the—in some cases—very large diameters of the semiconductor substrates that, for example, are punched in the step-and-repeat process, in some cases these adjusting devices exhibit considerable dimensions, since an exact adjustment/positioning in all three directions is required, with—in some cases—considerable displacement of the semiconductor substrates. The greater the volume of the chamber, the more stably does the apparatus have to be constructed, and with considerable wall thicknesses, in order to withstand the sometimes appreciable differences in pressure.
Furthermore, there is the problem that the control lines required for the adjusting device have to be guided out of the chamber, in which connection a sealing in relation to the chamber has to be guaranteed. In addition, there is the problem that the adjusting device has to operate in highly precise manner in various atmospheres and under various pressures.